


On the Mend

by killerweasel



Category: Good Omens (TV Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-22 23:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20330185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: A bad day gets better.





	On the Mend

Title: On the Mend  
Fandom: Good Omens (TV Series)  
Characters: Hastur  
Word Count: 500  
Rating: G  
A/N: After Episode 6.  
Summary: A bad day gets better.

Hastur was on the surface trying not to think about Ligur. He’d tried to go back to their room after Crowley’s farce of a trial, but it was too much for him to bear. Somehow he had ended up in a park. He had been doing pretty well until he’d seen someone playing with a large dog. Seeing the dog had made him think of Hellhounds, which had made him think of Ligur. He sprawled on a nearby bench covering his eyes with his hands.

“Are you okay, mister?”

Hastur pulled his hands away from his face to stare at the girl in front of him. She was licking an ice lolly, though quite a bit of it was running down her wrist onto her arm. He swiped at his cheeks with the back of his hand. He’d never really been this close to a human child before other than the false Antichrist. He waited to see if she would mention his rotting stench too.

A smile spread across the girl’s face. “You have the neatest eyes I’ve ever seen! They look like the ones in Mr. Bear at home. He’s the bear I sleep with. He’s very old. Are you old? You’ve got white hair like Santa Claus.”

Before he had a chance to answer, the girl sat down on the bench next to him. “I’m here with my Gran, but she’s busy with my brother. He’s a baby and he’s having a bottle. Sometimes he smells like poo.” She slurped the ice lolly. “You smell better than he does.”

The laugh escaped before Hastur could stop it. He knew he had a disturbing laugh, laughing wasn’t exactly something he did very often, but it didn’t even seem to faze the girl. “Do I really?”

She nodded. “I went to a farm for school and it smelled way worse than both of you.” When she tried to lick the ice lolly, it split in half, tumbling to the ground. “Oh no! I hadn’t finished yet.”

Hastur snapped his fingers, miracling a replacement out of thin air. “Here, you can have this one.”

She snatched it out of his hand. “Wow! That was so cool! Are you a wizard like Harry Potter? Do you have an owl?”

“Something like that.” While Hastur recognized the word wizard, he had no idea what a Harry Potter was. “No owl, sorry.” He glanced around to see if anyone else was looking. “I do have a frog.” He tugged on the wig covering his frog. “See?”

“Can I touch it?” She started to lean in closer, making Hastur back away.

He wasn’t about to tell her his frog tended to ooze poison out of its skin. “Better not. Sometimes he bites.”

“Susie!”

“That’s my Gran. I gotta go.” Susie started to turn away and paused. She handed him back the ice lolly. “I think you should have this. Bye, mister!”

“Bye, Susie.” He stood up, stuck the ice lolly in his mouth, and disappeared.


End file.
